Valentine's Day
by NariNari
Summary: Songfic. 'But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing' The clouds are waiting to unleash his fury on me, after all, he hadn’t stopped blowing. LightxL


**A/N:** I don't own Death Note. I also do not own the song 'Valentines Day' by Linkin Park or Linkin Park.

**MATA!!!:** This is my first Death Note fic, and it's sad okay? Uhm, I don't have much to say, except for you might enjoy this, I firmly believe I am best at song fics. Keh. :D Oh, LightxL

_Italics_lyrics.

_My insides all turn to ash_

_So slow_

_And blew away as I collapsed_

_So cold_

Light was on the ground of his apartment, the lights were off, and the cool wood of his floor pressed against his naked body did nothing to warm him. Today was his least favourite day, it had been his least favourite day four years ago as well. Four years to the day since he had done it. Four without him. Light choked back a sob and rolled on his back, the wood squeaking from the sweat it was laden with.

_A black wind took them away_

_From sight_

_Another darkness over day_

_That night_

That night. That night when Light had to what he knew it would eventually all come down to. He knew, God, he _knew_. It was a choice he had made, he wasn't an idiot, he knew he had only one person to blame; himself. He just hadn't known it would this much. Remembering what he had done made him take another swig from the many bottles of alcohol lying next to him.

_And the clouds above move closer_

_Looking so dissatisfied_

_But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing_

Light watched as grey clouds formed and gathered outside, readying them selves to unleash the fury that was in Light's heart. No, Light thought, the clouds are waiting to unleash _his _fury on me. Light felt that the clouds almost looked sorry for him, and he reckoned they should feel like that. After all, he hadn't stopped blowing.

_I used to be my own protection_

_But not now_

_Because my path has lost direction_

_Somehow _

He didn't know what he was doing anymore. He got everyday at seven and went to the special task force headquarters where he worked, and came home at ten to twelve at night. He moved through his day on auto, no one really reached him. Half the time he felt he was watching a movie, a movie about himself wasting away. A movie about the poor boy who didn't know where he was going, or if he even wanted to. Things had never been like this before. He had known what he wanted and how to get it, now he knew what he wanted but he was too afraid to get it.

_A black wind took you away _

_From sight_

_Another darkness over day_

_That night_

Light didn't flinch as the thunder cracked, seemingly around him. He sighed as he heard the rain pelt against his window. Every once in awhile lightening would flash illuminating the room and reveling the calmly hysterical boy on the floor, rolling around grasping and reaching for things that weren't there, that could never be there. But it was his fault, because he was so caught up in his own world he never realised what would happen in the end. If only he had stopped in time.

_And the clouds above move closer_

_Looking so dissatisfied_

_And the ground below colder _

_As they put you down inside_

_But the heartless wind keep blowing, blowing_

Flashes of those few days afterwards came and went with the lightning. Tears streaming down his mothers face, distraught plastered on Matsuda's, Misa's terrified eyes, a mirror shattering, the reflected face falling with it, the lone coffin with virtually no one there to say good-bye, they couldn't and _his face, _his face was the worst. There was no distrust, only understanding, truth, love as he had done it. Light would never forgive himself for that, because without him he would never stop blowing.

_So now you're gone_

_And I was wrong_

_I never knew what it was like_

_To be alone…_

Light stood on shaky legs and made his way down the long hallway that lead to his bedroom. He stumbled into the room and fell in a heap upon his floor. Crawling, he made it to his desk where he searched for a pen and pulled a note book from a secret compartment. Light had been so wrong before, so scared, he would right this, he would stop blowing.

_On a valentine's day_

_On a valentine's day_

_On a valentine's day_

_On a valentine's day_

Grinning like a fool Light quickly scribbled down what he wanted, no needed done, looked at the clock and penned in 11:11 February 14th 2011 and kept going. Once finished he set the pen down and climbed into his bed to wait.

_I used to be my own protection_

_(On a valentines day)_

_But not now_

_(On a valentine's day)_

Light felt very ill, his stomach was churning, and his throat was itching, he felt like he couldn't breathe. His throat was closing and his lungs were working in over time. He started to laugh, and when the blood began to poor from his mouth he only laugh harder letting the blood flow all down over his chin and spill onto the bed and staining the sheets.

_Because my mind has lost direction_

_(On a valentine's day)_

_Somehow_

_(On a valentine's day)_

Light's eyes were rolling back into his head now, and he could no longer hear the thunder, instead he could only hear his choking sobs. Suddenly he shot his hand out, reaching for what he thought was there.

_I used to be my own protection_

_(On a valentines day)_

_But not now_

_(On a valentine's day)_

"LAWLIET!"

_Because my mind has lost direction_

_(On a valentine's day)_

He was standing in a white room, he was covered in white clothing. He looked around to see if he could find a door and there he was, and then they were outside, and the world with spinning. There was colour, a blue sky, he had his arms around him and they were kissing. He was screaming that he was sorry, there was soft chuckling and more kisses, fingers were intertwined and Light's dad was smiling behind him and it was perfect, because he had finally stopped blowing.

_Somehow_

**A/N:** So, if you didn't get that Light was the wind. Keh. Uhm, please review?!


End file.
